ZimTrek: The Search for Gir
by Amethyst King
Summary: Sorry been gone so long. LOTS of schoolwork. THis will have about 5 chapters and lots of hyperness :
1. Chapter 1

GIR GOT LOST...IN THE 23RD CENTURY.

INVADER ZIM UNIVERSE

Sorry I been gone so long. Lots going on. this will be...5 chapters maybe? LOTS of hyperness!

CHaPTER 1.

Zim paced around his lab evily. In three minute's time, he would have the power to take over the world...

"Prehistoric Earth will be a piece of Mazzo-Cake to dominate." He said to himself as he grabbed a cola.

"IIIIMM A HAAAAAAPY OCTOPUS MONKEEEEEY!"

Gir came screeching through the lab in his dog disguise with twelve bagels on his head.

"GIR! GET AWAY FROM THAT WORMHOLE MAKER! That is VERY dangerous and we're only going to use it on the Earth-Stinks!"

Gir turned around to look at his master.

"Wanna biscut thingie? They're goooood like tacos!" He offered, holding a bagel at arm's length

Zim was about to give Gir the yelling-at of a lifetime when...

BLAAAM!

The evil Dib-human grappling-hooked through the ceiling with a very destructive looking weapon in his hand.

"You're busted now." he smirked.

Zim went over the edge. He had had it! Gir was annoying, Dib was annoying, and he just wanted some peace and world domination. Is that too much too ask?

"So Zim, where's you're speech about how you're so superior to me ang how you're gonna-OW!"

Zim just hit him with an ionic zapper. He had no time for an elongated battle. The Earth was only going to get dominated if Dib was gone in thirty seconds

"Zim has no time for one of his great speeches today, large-craniumed monkey child. Today we will fight. AND YOU WILL LOOOOOOOOSE!"

Gir watched as they engaged in a heated combat, but then he got bored and played with the baby piggy he had used to replace the artificial intelligence brain he lost.

"Dooom dooom do-doom doom dooooom" he sang to himself as the Wormhole maker went on.

Gir's costume-covered eyes widened. What was it master said about that wormhole thingy?

O yeah, something about danger.

"I wonder if they gots cupcakes and tacos over in the wormy-hole." He said as he skipped in the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2

It wan an unusually boring day aboard the U.S.S _Enterprise_. All thr week's missions had gone off without a hitch. The warp drive was in perfect condition thanks to what the older Spock had learned in his time aboard the alternate Enterprise, and Spock and Bones had hardly argued for days and they were en route to an agricultural meeting on the new Vulcan Colony

"Transporter room to Captain Kirk."

The captain nearly jumped out of his chair. He hadn't been expecting anyone being transported aboard.

"Kirk here, go ahead Scotty."

"We, ah, we got a, I don't know quite how to explain it but it's quite energetic and it's in a green dog costume. It knows English, but it speaks nu'in but nonsense. You'd better have mister Spock come with you, it could be dangerous."

"Uhh. I'll be right on it. Spock, we're going to investigate. Sulu, you have the conn."

When they were in the turbolift Jim asked Spock "So, any ideas what this thing is?"

"Negative, Captain though I doubt it is as dangerous as Mr. Scott says it is."

The turbolift door opened to the transporter room and all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, a green furry thing attacked Spock's head.

"GRANT ME A WISHY MISTER ELF WOMAN!"

Captain Kirk tried to pull the alien off of Spock's face, but Scotty was doubled over laughing

The thing in the dog costume took off it's ruse and the crew od the enterprise beheld the stupidest android it had ever seen.

"Android, state your purpose aboard this vessel." Said Spock, trying not to look pained from where the small robot had bit him.

Gir screwed up his face in thought.

"Uhhhhh. I dunno. Master Zim made a time-space thingy and now I'm here. Can I have a cupcake?"

The food replicator dinged with a vanilla cupcake with blue frosting.

"Yaaaay! Cuppy cake for my piggy!"

Gir put the cupcake in his cranial cavity where his artificial brain should have been and skipped on his way.

Spock turned around to them, almost with a look of fear in his eyes

"That thing is an Irken SIR unit. It is a highly destructive android from a highly destructive species of invaders that all mysteroiusly dissaspeared shortly before First Contact. Captain, I beleive that now is the time for a conference."

Jim almost raised an eyebrow. Surely something with baked goods for brains couldn't do that much damage.

Could it?


End file.
